


automatic.

by ansutazu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rain, not too sure abt the last tag i might change it..........maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansutazu/pseuds/ansutazu
Summary: i love the way you wrap around my heart, filling me up; i didn’t know before, it just comes automatic. // in which keito and eichi get stuck in the library due to a rainy day. keichi one-shot.





	automatic.

**Author's Note:**

> i was writing another fic but this idea came into my head after watching the automatic video and i had to do something quick (at least, what i was able to write at this hour haha it's 1am time flies when you're having fun) with the same vibe the song had, you know -- that is, a rainy day with someone you love curled up somewhere warm hopefully and oh god that sounds cheesy i'm gonna just stop now aaaaahaha hah aha ha
> 
> ahh please listen to automatic by red velvet if you can it got me Shook(tm) and i just found it tonight. ;v;

The library’s lights flicker open and fill the room with its gentle yet worn-out haze as Keito flips the switch, pocketing the keys and wiping the rain drops off the lenses of his glasses with his uniform sleeve. He settles his schoolbag on the librarian’s desk, and Eichi does the same, observing the most obvious and clear of facts — that they were _alone_ in the library while rain showered Yumenosaki’s exterior in water, and he liked to imagine that even God up above had bent to his will, that he was flooding the world, his precious school, in a cleansing fountain that would wash away the remaining filth and calamity as the two remained perched in the library, Yumenosaki’s version of a life-saving ark.

“We should be fine here for a while,” Keito says, picking up a piece of paper — _did he not have enough work to do in the student council room?_ — from the librarian’s desk, scanning it thoroughly as one would expect from the vice president and librarian committee member (albeit his activities in the committee were belittled once responsibility after responsibility piled up on him, that poor guy). “Although we’re past library hours, I’m sure they’ll understand we had to take shelter from the rain. I have to get some stuff done anyway — Aoba’s always doing the work, the least I can do is chip in while I can. Eichi, just go sit at one of the chairs. It’s your fault we’re stuck here anyway — I don’t want you being troublesome anymore, since you _insisted_ you stay here to help with student council work, and now the car you delayed to pick you up is now stuck in traffic.”

“Troublesome?” Eichi tilts his head, his teasing smile shining brighter than the lights that fluttered every so often. He knew that Keito could have easily shooed him home, but he let him stay after constant pestering, and to be fair, Eichi _did_ help get some things signed and done, as any student council president should. “Didn’t I tell you I would be when I confessed to you, when I asked you to date me? And what was it that you said…? Ah, that’s right — ‘I’ll just have to keep accepting your troublesome and selfish requests then, Eichi, since I feel the same — ’”

“That’s enough of that.” Even though the gloomy and dim skies from the outside’s storm casted some sort of gray cloud over the library through the windows, Keito’s face was a visible red, and he turns around, starting to gather books into his arms, ears expressing his embarrassment as they peek from tufts of green hair, and Eichi found it _so_ adorable. “To remember something like that’s…embarrassing, you know, but anyway — like I said, stay there, okay? I’ll just be doing some work.”

“Even if you’re alone with me, you’re pushing yourself to work?” He pouts now, but Keito’s back remains his only sight, and he sits down at one of the tables, placing his face in one of his hands as he gazes at him, his childhood friend, surprisingly his boyfriend. “Ah…how cruel! Am I exempt from Keito’s affection now? Ouch — and I thought we’d finally gotten a little closer.”

“Please stop talking.”

And Keito dives into the sea of shelves in front of him, leaving Eichi to his own devices, which was a terrible and disastrous idea, a boiling pot for qualms and quarrels and anything in between, because it was _Eichi_ , and he was feeling a little selfish and lonesome from all this _rain_.

He’s filing books away, and Eichi takes care not to make much noise as he gets up from his chair, as he pushes it in — he’s quite skilled in the art of silence, if he had to be honest, since a talent such as that was necessary not only to evade the watchful eyes of his parents and the servants that loomed at every corner of his manor, but to move around Keito as well, a lesson he’s learned from childhood.

There’s not much light where the bookshelves are, instead basking in the gray gloominess from the aforementioned rain, a tranquil and somber scene as Eichi tries to elude Keito’s watchful glare when it looks down and looks up, as he skirts behind him in a plan so beautifully planned, with such exciting results, if executed properly! Ah, can the other hear how fast his heart is beating? It’s almost quite dangerous for his health.

Keito looks up as Eichi begins his move, looks at where Eichi was supposed to be sitting —

“Huh, _Eichi_ — ”

“Got you… ♪ ” Eichi lunges forward, wrapping his arms around Keito’s torso and using that measly yet powerful one centimeter of height between them to place his face in the space left on one of Keito’s shoulders, grinning all too giddily for a job well done by the emperor. “Fufu, the rain’s made me cold, so I’m hugging you for warmth. Really, Keito, I got _super_ lonely — things like this, I’d like it if you do it more often.”

“You’re helpless…” Keito mutters, and Eichi presses his cheek against Keito’s (much to the other’s dismay), laughing softly at the warmth — but Keito was warm to begin with, from his back to the hands that placed the last book on the shelf and now held Eichi’s pale and weak hands in his own, giving him that heat he so craved and desired, childlike attributes present in the blonde’s dying heart. “If you’re cold, though, should we get a blanket or something? Do you want my uniform jacket? It’d be no good if you pass out.”

“Mm…I’d rather just have you warm me up, Keito, sans the lectures.” He says this in an almost sing-song matter, and he sways slightly, his heart leaping for joy when Keito joins along in his mindless tilting. “I love you, you know.”

He pauses after those words, and he puts his face back in the nook of Keito’s shoulders, looking up with a smile — only to see a small sign of a grin crossing Keito’s own lips, lips he so badly wanted to kiss right now, in this moment. “Yeah…even though you cause me a lot of trouble…I love you, too.”

Ah, he's at his limit. Bravery was essential for rulers, wasn’t it? Eichi twists and positions Keito until he can press his lips on his, soft and warm and so beautifully tasting like bliss, and he doesn’t mind if the rain keep pouring down just so he can stay in this moment forever, so that he can make this last in his small lifetime.


End file.
